тaιnтed love
by A r e k u s a
Summary: Pasó su lengua sobre los labios de la chica incitándola a que lo besara.Todo eso era demasiado,era una tortura y se sentía tan bien.Y es que a estas alturas del juego debía de admitir que si el deseo tuviera un nombre ese sería,sin duda,Sabaku No Gaara


Advertencia: lemon...o por lo menos intento de lemon.

* * *

_Dame a mí lo mismo que le diste a él  
si yo puedo hacerlo  
tal cual como es  
siento que hoy ya no me querías ver  
por qué tan difícil tenía que ser_

_[…]  
Éxtasis, lujuria y placer  
llevo marcados en mi piel._  
Los violadores

.

.

.

-¡Ya me tienes arto!-dijo totalmente exaltado-¿tienes que andar pensando en él a cada momento? -pregunto mas no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que prosiguió-¿acaso lo que yo siento por ti no importa nada?-dijo tratando de relajarse, sin embargo tras no obtener una respuesta (nuevamente) perdió el control (nuevamente)-¡Respóndeme!

La figura femenina que se encontraba parada frente a él no se movía, no lo miraba, no hablaba, sencillamente no hacía nada…y eso lo irritaba aun más.

-Así que no me vas a responder -la acorralo contra la pared- está bien, no lo hagas si no quieres -su voz sonaba tranquilamente aterradora, lo cual puso nerviosa a Hinata -pero luego no te quejes-sentencio finalmente mientras su rostro era tomado por una sonrisa maliciosa, lo cual puso mucho más nerviosa a la Hyuga (si es que esto era posible).

Con una de sus manos tomo las muñecas de ella y las pego a la pared por encina de su cabeza, quedando peligrosamente cerca .Pudo notar un leve sonrojo en ella y esto lo alentó a seguir.

-S-suéltame-dijo la muchacha pero fue callada por un beso.

Ella quería que la soltase, ella no quería ese beso, no lo quería a él ¡Acaso era tan difícil entenderlo! Solo tenía ojos para Naruto, siempre había sido así y eso no lo cambiaria él ni nadie. Sencillamente toda esta situación la estaba as…

-Ahh…- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espalda al sentir la mano de su acompañante sobre sus pechos -D-detente-dijo cortando el beso - por favor.

-Así que quieres que me detenga-la miro a los ojos y nuevamente esa sonrisa maliciosa asomo su rostro-pídemelo una vez más y prometo detenerme.

-Deten…ahh-nuevamente "algo" la interrumpía.

Él había acariciado la zona por debajo de su falda, ahora entendía el porqué de la sonrisa de este. Entre caricia y caricia, el pelirrojo, con suma maestría despojo a Hinata de su ropa interior (y con ella, toda su fuerza de voluntad) e introdujo un dedo en ella. Hinata no hiso mas que apretar sus bien torneadas piernas.

El pelirrojo empezó un lento y tortuoso vaivén con su diestra mano.

Esto la saco totalmente de sus casillas, era demasiado, era una tortura y se sentía tan bien, tan deliciosamente bien-_Maldita sea-_se dijo así misma al darse cuenta que estaba totalmente a merced suya y que todo intento por tratar de salir de tan embarazosa situación solo lo excitaba más a él y (en consecuencia) ella entraba más al juego.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, profundos y jodidamente placenteros; logrando al fin que ella arqueara su espalda y un sonoro gemido saliera de entre sus labios al llegar al orgasmo.

Él sonrió triunfante, hasta ahora iba ganando la pelea y no se detendría ahí, seguro que no. La haría llorar de placer, la haría gritar su nombre-_ Ya se me subió el alcohol a la cabeza- _se dijo así mismo luego de haber pensado aquello.

Le quitó la camiseta y luego hizo lo mismo con su brasier, la miro totalmente , al notar su mirada, se tapo con sus delgados brazos mientras la sangre se le subía al rosto.

-No deberías de cubrirte-le susurro al oído logrando estremecer a la muchacha-te ves totalmente sexy-y empezó a besar el lóbulo de su oído para luego descender por su cuello, llegando por fin a sus senos, en los cuales se quedo un buen rato acariciándolos y succionando su centro.

Hinata arañaba la pared y mordía su labio inferior tratando de apaciguar todo ese fuego que sentía en su interior. ¡Dios, ese hombre la estaba volviendo totalmente loca!

No tardó mucho para que su falda siguiera el mismo camino que sus otras prendas, el pelirrojo se separo lo suficiente coma para poder observarla nuevamente. Se veía completamente deliciosa parada frente a él con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas que le daba un toque de inocencia. Al ver que ella nuevamente trataba de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con sus manos, él tomo estas y las llevo debajo de su camiseta; sentía arder su piel ante el contacto.

Las manos de la Hyuga empezaron a subir por el torso bien formado de aquel muchacho hasta quitarle la camiseta, su piel era blanca como el mármol y su pecho esta tan bien trabajado que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel.

Al ver sus ojos mirándolo, el pelirrojo pasó su lengua sobre los labios de la chica incitándola a que lo besara. Mientras tanto, las manos de Hinata, iban descendiendo por el torso de su acompañante, acariciándole cada centímetro hasta que por fin se encontró con sus pantalones. Trató de desabrocharlos torpemente, por lo que él tuvo que acudir a su ayuda desabrochándolos-_ La intención cuenta_-pensó.

Él dejo de momento sus labios y se enfoco en sus pechos, los cuales ya hacia buen rato que lo llamaban a gritos. Por su parte Hinata introducía una de sus manos dentro del bóxer del pelirrojo, quien sintió un frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo ocasionado por el deslizo dichos bóxers y agarro su pene con ambas manos, empezando un vaivén lento y tortuoso-_tal como él lo hiso- _pensó mientras se mordía el labio al escuchar sus suspiros.

Empezó a aumentar la fricción entre sus manos y el pene del pelirrojo. Sentía como poco a poco este iba creciendo.

_Esto no anda bien-_ pensó él, si seguía así seguro que iba a tener que acelerar las cosas; por el contrario, si ella se detenía, estaba seguro que moriría.

Separo bruscamente su pene de las manos de ella, la tomo por cintura y la beso con pasión, mordiendole el labio inferior para profundizar el beso. En tanto la besaba, se movía como si de un animal en celo se tratase; rosando así su pene con la entrada de ella.

Finalmente el deseo ganó y los previos acabaron, fue así que la cogió de las piernas alzándola e introdujo su pene lentamente en ella, no quería que le doliese más de lo necesario.

Ella entrelazó sus piernas en su espalda, lo sujeto de los hombros y clavo sus uñas en ellos a causa del dolor.

Una vez dentro, la beso tiernamente y empezó un vaivén de caderas, al principio lento para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a su pene, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la urgencia de embestidas más violento se hacía notar.

-Más…ahh…p-por favor ahhh….más-decía ella entre gemidos atrayéndolo lo más posible con sus piernas.

Él, sin oposición alguna, la llevo a un escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación, la recostó en este y la sujeto de las caderas haciendo que sus embestidas fueran cada vez más profundas.

Verla ahí acostada, con los cabellos todos alborotados, las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior, el vaivén de sus senos, compleamente extasiada por** él**. Todo en conjunto hacía de ella una imagen totalmente erótica, sacada de la mejor película porno…imagen que jamás se iría de su memoria.

Invirtieron posiciones, ahora era él quien se recostaba en el escritorio y ella se sentó sobre él apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

Todo eso era demasiado, estaba mirándola como saltaba sobre él y eso la avergonzaba de sobremanera. Su mente le decía que parara mas su cuerpo le exigía que fuese más rápido. Y esa idea le gustaba más que la primera…

-¡Gaara!-grito finalmente con lagrima en los ojo, había llegado al clímax.

Y es que a estas alturas del juego debía de admitir que si el deseo tuviera un nombre ese sería, sin duda, **Sabaku No Gaara.**

* * *

bueno ojala que les haya gustado y si no gracias por leerlo :)


End file.
